1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair comprising a fixed support structure including a pair of front legs and a pair of rear legs, a seat attached to the fixed support structure, and a backrest connected in a tilting manner to the fixed support structure and elastically inclinable under a backward thrust applied by the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the state of the art, many chairs with backward-inclinable backrests are known. A solution that is particularly appreciated for its simplicity envisages obtaining the elastic movement of the backrest thanks to the deformability of the uprights that connect the backrest to the fixed support structure.
For example, the document EP-A-2110051 by the same Applicant describes a chair with a backrest comprising two ribbed support profiles each of which is essentially L-shaped, with a seat portion, a backrest portion and a rounded connecting portion between the seat portion and the backrest portion. Each of the ribbed support profiles is provided with a plurality of through cuts spaced apart from each other, which form respective localized bending points that allow a bending of the support profile in a vertical plane.